Fusion
'''Fusion '''is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by Manix648. It is known for having great deigns and effects and difficult dual segments. The level consists of numerous flashes, effects, difficult mixed dual segments and its unique boss fight, shown in the image. This level was made for four creator contests. It is the first level in the Fusion series. Gameplay The level starts with a relatively confusing memory cube section, followed by a short robot and a difficult UFO segment as the music starts to pick up, along with an increase in speed. Shortly after, the speed picks up further for a few seconds before returning to the original speed. This is followed by an auto cube section, which shows off the level's title and gives you the option to switch to low detail mode. As the song's drop initiates, the player enters a difficult mixed dual mode which requires crucial timing, followed by a brief dual wave. The order of the previous two segments repeats, except this time, they are shorter. The player enters an auto-ship sequence which doubles as a cut-scene. A spaceship descends, accompanied by falling meteorites and the words "IT IS HERE, YOU CAN'T STOP IT." The player then enters a UFO segment, followed by a ship sequence, then a wave, all featuring tight spaces and requiring good timing, with many gravity changes and size portals. In the following auto cube section, the level displays text saying "YOU MADE IT FAR... BUT... IT GETS WORSE :)", followed by "DIE!" The following sequence is a very hard dual ball which requires the player to make every tap count. Next up is a ship with Deadlocked-like square hazards, except this time, their movement is more erratic. This is followed by a tricky UFO segment, then a cube section featuring lots of jump rings. After this, a "READY?" message is displayed, signifying the start of the boss fight. During the following ship sequence, the spaceship from the previously mentioned cut-scene must be fought. It will change its position on the Y-axis, firing lasers in an erratic pattern. It will soon move to the center and fire off three lasers at once. A common tactic is to drop straight to the floor when this happens. After this, the level slows down, and the song's drop ends. The following segments are in this order: cube, robot, ship. This part of the level is significantly easier than the rest. Then, the level concludes with an auto cube section, featuring a Jontron quote mashup and a list of people the level was made for. User Coins * The first coin is located at the very beginning, at 1%, in the first cube section. To collect it, after a fall from a springboard, you must not jump from the green jump orb. When you fall to the coin, you must jump away from the blue jump orb hidden in it and continue on the normal route. * The second coin is located at 29%, at the double speed mini wave segment. Immediately after the wave hits the portal, you must cross the waves so that they converge on a barely noticeable coin. * The third and final coin is located at 62%, at the UFO segment. To collect it, you must not fly into the cube portal, but instead, fly slightly above it in the spikes. Invisible teleportation portal will send you to the coin and then return you to the normal route. Trivia * The password for the level is 123987. * The level contains 54,060 objects. * The level has a chronology: Fusion, FusionX (made by TrueOmega), and Fusion II. * Riot and Andromeda claimed that this is their favorite Demon to date, due to its design, song, game-play, and a fun boss fight. * The quote at the end of the level, before the title appearance, says: "Children without a neck must burn in hell." * This is considered Manix's most popular series. * This level was in EricVanWilderman's series, the 12 Demons of Christmas. It was Demon #9. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levelsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:Hard Demon levelsCategory:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels